A muffler assembly is typically used in a vehicle exhaust system to lessen noise associated with exhaust gas travelling from the engine. A muffler assembly has a housing through which the exhaust gas travels from an inlet to an outlet. Condensate from the exhaust gas tends to collect inside the housing. The condensate can corrode the housing if it is not expelled. Efforts to expel the condensate have included placing a drain hole at the bottom of the housing. This can cause increased noise. Additionally, condensate can leak through the drain hole when the vehicle is parked, discoloring a parking area. Alternatively, the housing can be made of a more corrosion-resistant material, but this may add weight or cost. Expulsion systems with valves or jet pumps can be complex in design, adding to cost.